miraculous_ladybug_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Acelet Jeckillem/Mono Mole
Acelet Jeckillem '''or just '''Ace '''is a OC made by CalimTheCrystalGem. He is the weilder of the Mole Miraculous. When he uses the Mole Miraculous, he turns into '''Mono Mole. Appearence Ace has a pale skin, brown eyes and a light brown, messy hair. Most of the time, he is wearing light gray casual shirt with a dark gray japanese text on it, which is translated into "Acelet". He also wears black casual pants, and black shoes. He is always wearing a light blue bandana with a glowly brown gemstone on the back of it, which is actually the Mole Miraculous. As Mono Mole, he wears a light brown outfit covering his whole body (except his head) and he gets light pink claws starting on the back of his palms, and going until the end of his fingers and a bit more, that functions as spiky gauntlets/claws. He gets a carnival-like spiky pink mask, which is supossed to mimic the opened eyes if real moles. Berall, the mole kwami, is small and has a very thin body with a big head (just like the other kwamis) but he is light brown, and has two big, glowly black yes. Personality Ace is a introvert guy, and he always tries to be supportive, though, he gets serious at times, and he could also get annoying sometimes. Woops will have to edit this later. Relationships Marinette Dupen-Cheng/Ladybug Ace and Marinette, or "Mari", as Ace calls her, are good friends, though, just like with all of his other friends, Ace likes to tease her when he gets the chance, whose gets her most of the time annoyed. Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir Ace and Adrien are also good friends, and thanks to their personalities being almost just alike, they end up being best friends, though, Adrien sometimes thinks that Ace gets out of his limits. Berall Berall isn't that friendly to Ace, since he lived long enough to see a lot of better holders of the Mole Miraculous, yet he doesn't do anything to work on his heroship, and most of the time, he is sleeping inside the Mole Miraculous and only comes off to eat, bother/help Ace on his life and fight akumas. Though, compared to the other mole holders, Berall agrees that Ace is far the most optimistic and friendly, and appreciates that. They don't have the best kwami-holder relationship, but theirs are better than Hawk Moth's with Nooroo. Abilities Ace has a big imagination, and also the talent to take a smile out of everybody...well, not everybody, but still. He also has a bit of coding abilities and poor traditional art ability, however way better digital art ability. As Mono Mole, most of his corporeal things such as agility and strenght get better, though his traditional drawing abilities really don't change. However, like all other transformed Miraculous holders, he also gets unique abilities according to the Miraculous: * Super Digging - Mono Mole can dig up through most materials, and there will be no hole at all, just some dust. * Sniffinding - This ability was named by himself. If he wants to find a object, even if it is not under where he is currently standing, he can sniff the smell of what he wants to find. * Mole Scratch - His mole claws can not just be used as shield, but as spiky gauntlets or just normal gauntlets. * Akuma Slicer - Also named by himself, and also his superpower (like Adrien's Cataclysm). He can combine his claws to make a giant nail Shoruken (disgusting, right?) that comes back to him like a boomerang. Like the other superpowers, he only has 3 minutes left of being Mono Mole before he turns back into Ace after he uses this. Trivia * His Miraculous idea was originally a black bracelet, and Berall would be a dung beetle kwami. However, it was later changed to a mole. * The Mole Miraculous isn't a bandana with a glowly brown gemstone on it. It was actually a piercing with a glowly brown gemstone, but Ace decided to put the piercing on a bandana because he finds pierceings ugly, yet the gemstone was pretty. Category:Miraculous holder Category:CalimTheCrystalGem